


Confessions

by krushnicackles (clizzysaphael)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Crack, Demon Dean Winchester, First Blade, I was drunk, Love Confessions, M/M, Typos, bottom cas kinda, rimming??, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzysaphael/pseuds/krushnicackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley gives Dean his next task as a demon, to kill the angel Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, I tweeted this. @poedarko  
> 

SO LIKE DEMON DNEA WAS DOING HISS BKILLING AND SHIT ALL SWELK AND BSLCK EYED, CROEDY THE KITTLE SHIT BSAID "DENS YOU GOTTA KILL HOT WINFS"

 AND DENA DAID "I GOTTA KILSL TOY CARSS???!!" AND CIRIWLRY SKRIEKD

"MORODNS YOU GOTTA KILL BLUEBEYEES HALSOY" SEAN LOOKED COFNSUED AND HE RSN HIS HAND THGHTO HIS PERKY HAIR.

"I GOTTA KILL HANAHAH? OK SIGN ME UP THATS SONE GOID SHIT TRUGHT THERE 100 1001 1000" CEOWTY HAD VEIENS IN HEAD POPPOGNG LIVE ROAD MAPS

"NO IVOOO YOU FUCKER CASTIEL YOU FOTRA KILL CATIEL!?!?!?!+!+" DENA LOIKED SHOCKEEDE HE DNTBT SMIRK

"BUT CROW CROW, I LIEKE CSS, HE HAS NCID ASSHOLE,,,,!!!!!" DRWN STARTED CRYIGNG DEMON TEARS. CROELY SLAPPED HIM,

"'KIL LHIM OR I KILL EVERY1" DEWAN SIGHDD, HE HAD TO JILL THE PUPYP ANGEL, BUT HE LIEKD CASSHOLE. HE TRNANSORORRTED TO CAS, LOOING AT HIS SEXUAL TRNCHCOAT, CSS BEAMED LIKE A LAZER AT HIM,

"DEANMIN! MY ASSHOEL MISSED YOU!!!!-" DENAB SMILED AND PULEDD CAS IN FOR A KISSS HE GOTBOTU HIS FIRST BLADE NSD NOT THE SEXY KIND OF PEEN, HE PUT TIT haha tit TOO CAS' BACK AND WAS ABOUT TO STAB THEN CAS SMITES HIM. OT DOESN'T KILL HOM BT HUT IT SENDS THE MESSGE, DWBA DIECIES NOT TO KILL CASDTIEL AND INSTEAD LICKS HIS ASSHOEL

"I LOVE YOU DEANMON" "I LVOEBYOU TOO CASSHOLE" VAS SMILED, HE'D CURE HIM SOKN.


End file.
